Big Time Dirty Secret
by harper wren
Summary: Logan Mitchell always had a longing for a green eyed, dirty blond boy...


**A/N: Ugh. I fixed this. I hate my word documents. Took a life time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this slice of smutty goodness. Enjoy! (oh, and I don't own these boys, as much as I would love to.)**

Logan Mitchell sat on the plush couch in apartment 2J, feeling worn down from practice that day. He sighed, turning on the television and running a hand through his damp hair. He flipped aimlessly through the channels, trying to settle on something to take his mind off of things. Lately, he hadn't been able to focus as much in rehearsals. And it was all because of a dirty blond, green eyed boy under the name of Kendall Knight.

He couldn't get him out of his head. All of the subtle touches, accidental bumps, and sidelong glances were driving him insane. Every moment he was with or without him, he just wanted to know what he could do with his mouth other than sing, or how his calloused fingertips would feel on his bare skin. He needed some sort of distraction; he couldn't take it anymore.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of trying to get Kendall off of his mind, that he didn't hear the shower attached to his and Kendall's bedroom turn off. When the bathroom door opened, Logan glanced up, thinking he'd see James or Carlos, but he saw Kendall- and a whole lot of him. Still damp from his shower, he walked into the room, his hair tousled from being towel-dried and wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel that was loosely knotted around his waist. Logan swallowed, feeling his dick rising faster than the sun.

"Hey, Logan, is it okay if I borrow some boxers? I don't seem to have any clean ones," Kendall said, running a hand through his messy dirty blond locks. Logan felt his words stuck in his throat; here was Kendall Donald Knight, the boy he wanted more than anything, looking as though he'd walked right out of one of his fantasies. Thoughts of running his hands through his wet, messy hair and pulling on it as Kendall sucked on his cock... His penis was almost at full hardness, and his sweats were not doing a good job of hiding it. "Logan...?"

"U-uh, yeah, sure thing," he stuttered, looking away from the blond. "Go ahead." Kendall smiled a little, oblivious to the arousal in his best friend's pants.

"Thanks man," he said. "I appreciate it." Logan nodded slightly, trying to focus his attention away from the raging hard-on between his thighs. Kendall walked into the shared bedroom, opening Logan's top drawer, where all of his boxers were neatly folded. He picked a black pair, sliding them on underneath the towel, but then he noticed something in the drawer. Feeling curious, Kendall pulled the item out of the drawer. He raised an eyebrow at it; it was just a picture of himself, from Pop Tiger. But his green eyes widened slightly as he noticed faint, dried cum-stains on the picture. Had Logan been... touching himself to a picture of him? The thought astounded him. Logan had never seemed the type to like men, let alone... him. He heard footsteps and put the picture back into Logan's drawer, shutting it.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, peeking his head into the door, making sure he was at least wearing boxers. "Oh, you're still in here?" Kendall nodded, feeling a little awkward now. This boy had jerked off to a picture of him. He found him attractive enough to get aroused... Which, with wandering eyes, he noticed he was now. "I was just wondering what was taking you so long."

"I'm wondering why you have a boner right now," Kendall said, a little coy. Logan's face turned bright red, not knowing what to say. He certainly couldn't tell Kendall about his want for him. Kendall was with Jo, and he didn't like boys. He wasn't fucked up in the head.

"U-um, w-well, u-uh...," Logan stuttered, at an obvious loss for words. His brown eyes darted around the room, finally settling on his feet, the warm orbs filled with panic and frustration. He needed to keep this from Kendall, and he was doing a horrible job at it.

"I found the picture, Logie," he said softly. Logan looked up, the panic in his eyes worsening. "The one of me in your underwear drawer. The one that has cum stains all over it." Logan was fucked, and not in the way that he wanted to be. There was silence filling the room, the only noise at all being the tears that had started to make their way down Logan's face. "Logie..."

"I-it's okay if you hate me...," he managed, the tears leaving trails on his cheeks. "I wouldn't b-blame you... I'm just s-sick and twisted... Just fucked up in the head..." Kendall felt his heart breaking at the smaller boy's tears. He crossed the room to the brunette, placing a hand on his cheek. Tear-filled brown eyes looked up at him, meeting his brilliant green eyes, and there was a pause between them before Kendall crushed his lips to Logan's. Logan was a little shocked, but took nothing for granted at this point, and fervently kissed back the blond boy. Kendall pulled away, blinking slowly.

"I didn't think you liked boys, Logan," Kendall said. "You and Camille were so happy together. You seemed perfect. I couldn't ever even have imagined that you weren't into her." Logan sniffed a little, a stray tear being brushed from his cheek.

"I thought I liked Camille," Logan managed, looking into Kendall's eyes. "But I kept getting these weird feelings around you, much stronger than anything I felt for her. I explained everything to her. She wanted me to tell you how I felt, but I refused... What about you and Jo? Your relationship is picture perfect." He laughed slightly, his hands settling on the small of the younger boy's back.

"It's fake," he said. "All of it. Jo knew the entire time that I liked boys. Our entire relationship is just for the public's eyes and so they don't think that I'm not into girls. It'd be bad publicity, I guess. All I've wanted since we've gotten here was to hold you and kiss you and sexually explore with you." Logan looked down for a moment, then took one of the younger boy's hands and led him to his bed.

"We can still explore, if you'd like to," he whispered, leaning up to his ear. Kendall shuddered, the words going straight to his dick, which was only covered by some flimsy boxer-briefs and a fluffy towel. The smaller boy leaned up, initiating the kiss this time. They fell back onto Logan's bed, sprawling out as much as they could. Kendall slipped his tongue past the brunette's lips, tasting his minty toothpaste on his breath. His hands snaked up the smaller boy's shirt, already aching for contact. Logan sat up slightly and they pulled apart for a short breath before connecting their mouths again, tongues fighting a battle of dominance. Kendall won, unsurprisingly, and then began to trail kisses down the older boy's body.

"God," Logan mumbled as Kendall kissed and nibbled on his neck and his jawline. Kendall licked and sucked on the smaller boy's neck, gently biting down on his pulse point. This evoked a rather loud moan from him, causing the green eyed boy to cover his mouth.

"Shh," Kendall said softly. "We can't wake up James or Carlos." Logan nodded, his brown eyes flickering with disappointment as Kendall removed his hand from covering his mouth. He leaned back down, peppering his chest with small kisses. He attached his mouth to one of Logan's nipples, his warm tongue causing the small nub to become erect. He pulled on the flesh, causing a small moan to spill from his pink lips.

"F-fuck, Kendall," he said, running his hands through the silky dirty blond hair. Kendall smirked around the erect piece of skin, moving to the neglected one. The smaller boy tugged on the blond locks, biting his lip hard to hold back his moans.

"Good job, baby," Kendall said, pulling off of the bit of skin. Logan blushed, unknotting his fingers from the younger boy's hair. The taller boy kissed him, just a small peck, before reaching between them and pulling the sweatpants Logan was wearing off of his slight frame. Kendall gasped slightly as he realized that Logan wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked at the seven inch cock, standing big and proud at full hardness.

"L-like what you see?" Logan managed, a shaky smile on his lips. Kendall licked his lips, a devious smirk filling his face.

"Like?" he asked, a hint of feigned disgust in his voice. Logan's face fell, scared now. "Like is such a pitiful word. I love it." The smile returned to the brunette's face, his cheeks still red. Kendall scooched down the length of the bed, making it so he was face to face with Logan's rather nice, smooth cock.

"K-Kendall? Wh-what are yo- ooohhh..." Logan moaned loudly as Kendall's tongue flicked over his slit, removing any precum from it. Logan buried his hands in Kendall's hair again, biting his lip hard as the blond took the head of his member into his warm, wet mouth. Logan had to fight so hard to not moan as loud as possible as the taller boy engulfed more of the hard dick. He pushed down slightly on his head, causing him to go down further on it. Kendall gagged slightly, coming up coughing for air.

"F-fuck," he coughed, slight tears in his eyes. Logan bit his lip gently, apology in his eyes.

"Oh, Kendall, I'm sorry," he said softly. Kendall wiped the tears from his eyes, shaking his head. He breathed slowly, a smirk overcoming his features yet again. Logan looked at him, confused and extremely vulnerable.

"I like it rough," he whispered, fearlessness shining in his perfectly green eyes. Logan groaned slightly, feeling his cock twitch with anticipation and neglect. Kendall stood up, Logan looking more confused than ever. He shimmied out of his boxers, revealing the erection. Logan gasped at the hard, long member. It had to be at least 10 inches long. He felt his cock twitch again, feeling excited.

"Impressive," he commented, his brown eyes flashing with impatience and want. Kendall looked down at the smaller boy, knowing this was the moment he had been yearning for for over a year. He reached into his bedside table drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. "Since when do you have that?"

"Jo got it for me... For in case I just happened to get lucky," he said, popping open the cap. "Like I am right now." Logan smiled up at him, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Kendall squirted a lot of lube on three of his fingers, figuring that should be enough to get Logan prepared for him. He nudged Logan's legs apart, taking his index finger and slowly sliding it into the puckered hole. The brunette gasped slightly, the feeling strange and a little uncomfortable. Kendall looked at him reassuringly, his green eyes apologising as he slid the finger in as far as it could go, curling it slightly. Logan took in a breath, trying to get used to the feeling of the intrusion.

"Th-this is so weird," he said breathily, looking down at Kendall. Kendall nodded, feeling a little awkward himself at this point.

"It'll be okay," he reassured him. "Are you ready for another?" Logan took another breath, then nodded. Kendall pulled the finger out, then slid in two lube-coated fingers. Logan took in a sharp breath- that time, it was hurting. "Logie? Are you okay?" Logan nodded slightly, trying to get used to the feeling as hard as he could. "Maybe we shouldn't do this..."

"No!" Logan said, anger and pain in his voice. "W-we're going to do this! I have waited too long to let a little pain get in my way! Keep going!" Kendall blinked meekly before nodding slowly, pushing the digits further in. He began to slowly curl and scissor his finger, stretching the hole. Logan moaned as Kendall brushed against something - his prostate. Any remaining pain had melted away when those slick, calloused fingers brushed against that spot.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, a little nervous. Logan nodded, a slightly blissful look on his face. Kendall exhaled, feeling a little better now about this. He removed the two fingers, breathing slowly as he inserted all three. Logan cried out in pain this time, and Kendall had to put his hand over his mouth. "We need to get through this. Be strong, please." Logan bit his lip, nodding and trying to get through the pain. He finally adjusted to the three fingers, his breathing regulating. Kendall scissored his fingers, stretching Logan as much as he could. He pulled the fingers out, finally about to have the moment that they'd both been having wet dreams about. He reached back into his bedside table drawer, taking out a condom. He eagerly ripped open the package, rolling it onto his twitching dick. He took the lube, slathering his covered cock in it. He positioned himself, feeling nervous for the first time that night.

"Go ahead, Kendall," Logan said, his big, dark eyes looking up into Kendall's bright greens. "I'm ready." Kendall nodded, exhaling and slowly pushing into him. Logan's face scrunched up in pain as he pushed into him all the way, stretching him more than he could handle. He bit his lip, keeping quiet, and Kendall looked at him frantically, fright in those eyes as he tried to hold back any sign of immense pleasure.

"Logie, we don't have to do this," he said, his eyes wide and his voice strained. "We can wait, honest-" Logan grabbed onto Kendall's upper arm, looking up at him with slightly pained eyes.

"I-I can take it," he said through gritted teeth. "J-just... give me a few to... a-adjust..." Kendall looked at him doubtfully, seeing the older boy's erection starting to deflate. He put a hand around it, gently stroking it so he wouldn't lose it completely. After a minute or so, Kendall still buried deep inside of Logan, the smaller boy gave a small nod, letting the younger boy know that he was ready.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded again, honesty in his dark chocolate eyes. Kendall pulled his hips back, biting his lip through the hot, warm pressure around his cock. He pushed back in, starting up a slow pace. Logan grabbed onto Kendall's strong shoulders, biting his lip in more of a pleasured way now.

"Mmm... Kendall..." he said softly. Kendall pushed into him at a new angle, hitting his prostate head-on. Logan's eyes squeezed shut and he couldn't contain his pleasure this time. He moaned loudly, gripping onto the blond's shoulders. The green eyed boy looked at Logan with warning, the brunette looking at him apologetically. Kendall gripped Logan's hip with one hand, the other snaking between them as he sped up the pace some more.

"God... Fuck, Logie, you're so tight..." Kendall moaned, feeling close to the edge by now. Logan ran a hand through the other boy's soft locks, pulling him down for a kiss. Their tongues met passionately as Kendall began to jerk Logan off, tugging on the smaller boy's penis.

"God, Kendall, I love this... I'm so close..." he moaned. Kendall nodded in agreement, every flick of the wrist matching his thrusts. He hit Logan's prostate, and that was it for the both of them. They moaned loudly in unison as they both came, Logan getting cum all over both of their stomachs. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan, out of breath and completely wiped. They both laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath and to comprehend what happened. Kendall finally pulled out, disposing of the used condom in the trash can and then rolling over and sliding his boxers back on. He handed Logan his, and he managed to get them on, wincing slightly.

"You're going to be waddling like a penguin tomorrow," Kendall joked softly, pushing Logan's ungelled hair out of his eyes. Logan smiled softly.

"It'll be totally worth it," he said sincerely. They looked at each other for a moment, silence between them, and then they kissed. It wasn't driven by hormones or longings - it was just a sweet, simple kiss. And they could both live with that.


End file.
